The Kidnapping of Kyle Broflovski
by Inoshisu
Summary: After realizing she's in love with Kyle and being rejected by Kyle Wendy just can't leave things as they are.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Tiger, how was school?" asked my father as I walked through to front door.

"Fine," I replied.

"Your friend still missing I see. What was his name again?" inquired my father as I enter the living room where he is sitting on the couch watching the news which showed a picture of Kyle Broflovski whose been missing since last Friday.

"His name was Kyle dad," I respond not wanting to talk about it.

"Honey, can't you see she doesn't want to talk about it. Now Wendy you do upstairs and do your homework and not worry about Kyle for a bit," said my mom as she starts to make dinner.

"Okay mom," I shout as I make my way up to my room.

Truth is I wasn't really worried about Kyle's wearabouts since I knew exactly where that perfect little Jew was. As I walk into my room there was a faint noise coming from my closet. I strolled to my closet and opened it just enough to get a good look at my captive. There lay Kyle Broflovski. Even tied up, with week old clothes in and a gag over his mouth he was still the most glamorus thing I have ever seen. Of course he hasn't been in my closet for the past week. In fact, the only person who knows where Kyle was being stashed before ending up in my closet is Cartman. In exchange for having Kyle for a week Cartman agreed to help me kidnap him. I was a little curious what Cartman did to Kyle for that whole week since it was also agreed that Cartman would not torture Kyle under any circumstamces. But right now all I could focus on was Kyle. The red curly hair that even in this dim light shone with a softness that could only rival that of his eyes. Unfortunatly, he was asleep at the moment and the faint noise that I have been hearing since I enter was Kyle's laboring breath as I notice that attached to him was something that looked like an I.V. drip. While he sleeped I gently lifted his head and proped him up so that it was easier for him to breath. However, having Kyle in my closet is only step two of my plan. After getting that fatass Cartman to agree to help me kidnap him completing step one it was now time to initiate step three.

To be honest I really wish I didn't have to come to this. If he had just been a good boy like I wanted him to it might not have turned out like this.


	2. Chapter 2

If someone told me two weeks ago that I was going to have the Kyle Broflovski in my closet I would've thought they were insane. I mean up until last Wendsday I had no interest in Kyle what so ever. Well, that's not entirely true. I have always admired Kyle. I admired how he was most likely the smartest kid in South Park yet he always had time for others. Not to mention the basketballs number one player and the top boxer in school. Most of his teammates call him their little surprise attack. Although he is very athletic and very active he just seems imposible for him to gain weight. Most girls envy him for it too. Anyways what happened to us last Wendsday was something so unexpected I sometime still have a hard time believing it.

"_Hey Wendy, me and Stan are planing on getting a study group together do you think you and Bebe could come?" asked Kyle as we walked to our class together._

"_Sure, when is it?" I ask in relpy._

"_Well, we were planing on having it at my house tonight since we all have that science test coming up soon so I figured you could help Stan with his studing and I could help Bebe in hers," he said while rubbing his right leg against his left and running his hands through his hair._

_For such a smart guy he sure is bad at lying. This study group of his was probably one of his attempts to mend Stan and my relationship, and while I appretiate the good intention behind the scheme it doesn't mean that I'm going to start going back out with Stan. There's just no spark anymore. It was there when we started to date but after having your boyfriend puke on you every time he talked to you then having to explain to your partent why you smell like barf just became too much for me to take. I felt guilty for hurting him the way I did but I just couldn't take it any more. So, after me and Stan broke up I tried to date other guys. To be honest I probably dated half the boys at South Park High. Yet I could never regain that spark I lost when I lost Stan._

"_Okay sounds great," I said not wanting to hurt Kyle's feellings and besides two can play at that game._

_It is common knowledge that while Kyle is by far the most popular guy in school he has yet to have one single girlfriend. This is mostly due to the fact that not only is he on both the basketball team and the boxing team but he also has computer club, debate team, plus the occasional government assigned missions. It is also well known that most of the girls and even a few guys all desperately want in Kyle's pants. Especially after last years play where our class was forced to perform a play shakesperean style and Kyle was the one picked to play the princess. Needless to say most of the girls, myself included, a really grateful that Kyle was born a boy instead of a girl._

_So that night me and Bebe when over to Kyle's house around 4pm, which was just enough time between school and the study group that we could still plan on how to make Kyle fall in love with Bebe. However, when we got there the only one there was Kyle._

"_Where's Stan?" I ask wondering if he was in the kitchen fixing himself a snack like usual._

"_Actually, Stan couldn't make it since he was grounded for some reason," said Kyle who was looking really uncomfortable right now._

"_Why was he grounded?" I inquired futher. It was odd that Stan was punished by being grounded these days especially since his a sophmore in high school._

"_I think he said something about his parents finding a photo of him and some girl naked together taped to the front of his bedroom door," stated Kyle who by know was trying hard not to look in my direction as if this news would affend._

"_To bad and I was so looking forward to 'studing' with him," I said and Kyle's face imediately went pale._

"_Sorry Wendy," he apologized with his head hanging down._

"_Don't worry about it. I appretiate the thought but you know it's over between me and Stan so you can stop trying to fix something that can't be fixed,"I said trying to cheer him up a bit._

_And with that Kyle let out a long sigh and then we were off to study. Although I and Bebe had planed on me keeping Stan occupied while she hit on Kyle with Stan out of the way we could just go to her hitting on Kyle. Unfortunaly, just as we were starting to execute the planBebe got a phone call saying that her cousin just died and had to go home right away, which left just me can Kyle alone on his couch. We sat in silence for awhile until Kyle spoke up._

"_Hey Wendy, why exactly did you and Stan break up in the first place?" he ventured not wanting to open up old wound but just out of curiousity. "Was it because he puked ever time you talked to him because he's gotten better at holding it in."_

_I know Kyle ment well and he was really worried about me and Stan but enough is enough._

"_No Kyle it wasn't because of him puking ever time I talked to him," I snapped._

"_But it had something to do with you two breaking up didn't it," he said softly._

_For someone who's never experience breaking up with a girl he sure knows a lot about how I feel. This in turn makes me feel guilty for snapping at him._

"_Yeah, alittle," I admit._

"_But," he encourages._

"_But the main reason why I broke up with him was because there just wasn't any sparks anymore,"I bellowed almost in tears for some reason._

"_Sparks?" said Kyle looking puzzeled. "Like what?"_

"_Like when you look at each other and you know what the other is thinking, or knowing how the other person feels just by looking at there face, or when… or when" I couldn't go on for at that moment I started to cry uncontrolable without any explination or cause._

_And just like that Kyle was there holding me while cried on his shoulder. We stayed there for an hour or so until I had calmed down enough to wipe my eyes give Kyle a weak smile._

"_I'm sorry," he says for the milionth time as I recompose myself._

_It was at that time that I realized something. All the stuff I said about how two people can understand each other just by looking and all that; I already had someone who knows me well enough to know what I'm thinking and who can tell how I'm feeling just by looking and he's sitting beside me with a worried look on his face. All those years of him trying to fix the relationship between me and Stan, yet in doing so he's become everthing I've ever wanted. _

"_I'm okay now," I told him while I try to sort out my feelings for him._

"_Is there anything I can get you?" Kyle asked hoping to find something to destract me._

_Right then I wanted nothing more then to be with him; to feel his body against mine. Never in my life have I ever felt this way about anyone before. Not even with Stan. And then I completely lost myself. Before he could respond I grabbed the collor of his orange jacket and pressed my lips against his. The minute our lips touched his body stiffened. Then he pulled back and backed away with a frightened look on his face. He looked away muttering something about how I should go._

"_I…" I said but nothing would come out._

_Just then the front door opened and in comes Kyle's parents and little brother Ike, which I took as my opertunity to slip out the back while Kyle was occupied with the grocieries. I had been rejected for the first time in my life and I didn't like it. But I wasn't about to give up. I couldn't ignore my feelings for him and one way or another he will be mine._

And so the third step of my plan to make Kyle mine begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I could initiate step three of my plan to make Kyle mine there was something I had to do. I had to ask Eric Cartman for help one more time. Just thinking about asking that fatass for a favor was enough to make me see red, however, he's the only one that can make sure Kyle won't escape on me. After all, while it is tempting to keep him locked up in my closet forever I couldn't risk my parents finding out. So after taking one last look at the angelic being that was now sleeping soundly on a bag of my old stuffed animal I closed the closet door and called up Eric.

As I dial the number I could feel my stomache churn. I really hated Eric Cartman, but I needed a safe place to stash Kyle so that no one can find him. At least until I want him to be found. Cartman's mother picks up and asked how it was. I told her that I was a friend of Eric and that I wanted to speak to him about where we should store our "project". I heard Mrs. Cartman on the other end of the line talking to Eric then she handed the phone to her son and I then left for work.

"Who the fuck is this and what do you want?" demanded Eric as he always does.

"It's me Wendy Testaburger. You said you would show me a place I could hide the "project" without anyone bothering us," I whispered as the only phone in the house was in the hallway and I didn't want my father who was still in the living room to over hear my conversation.

"Wendy! Do you know what fucking time it is? I'll show you the place tomorrow. Until then don't call me again," he shouted and with that hung up on me.

I was tempted to call him again and shout at him back but then again I had more important things to take care of like making sure my parents don't discover Kyle or that Kyle doesn't wake up before I get him to a more secluded place. Although the main concern is where I was where Kyle was going to sleep tonight. After all he can't sleep in my closet all night that would be too cruel. But I can't risk having him in my bed either, what if my father or mother came in and saw? I guess it would be okay if I put Kyle on my beanbag and pilled stuffed animal on top of him as camofluge. But that still leaves the question on how to move Kyle from my house to the mysterious place Cartman's suppost to show me tomorrow. But first things first, I opened my closet door and got to work on making Kyle as comfortable as he could be. I layed my beanbag against the corner behind my bed so that if my parents came in while I was sleeping I could sheild Kyle from their view with my body. Another reason why I did that was so I could watch him as he slept in any spot given in my room. After I layed the beanbag down I went back to the closet and picked Kyle up, which was fairly easier then I thought, but then again he was the smallest person in our entire grade. However, I had to be really careful not to let the IV drip fall out of his arm otherwise risk him waking up before I had time to finish the step three and ruining my plan. Then finally, I took out the bag of stuffed animals that Kyle had been using for a pillow for the pass few minutes and I started to take them out one ata time trying to calculate which ones would hide Kyle better. Eventually, Kyle's body was covered from head to toe with my old stuffed animals however you could still clearly see his face. His beautiful face that I would have to defile by putting make up on it, so after an hour of trying tofind the right colors for him and then mustering up the courage to put it on him I was finally finished. And I have to admit that even surrounded with stuffed animals and having his face covered in make up he was still the most amazing thing I have ever layed eyes on. If only I could look into his glossy green eyes or feel his now ruby red lips against mine, but tonight I was content with just knowing that he was in my room and I had him all to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I woke up I went over to check if Kyle was still asleep which he was. Next, I creeped down stairs before my parents woke up and called the fatass.

"Jesus Fucking Christ, do you know what fucking time it is?" he growled into the phone.

I hissed at him to keep it down and that my parents are still asleep.

"Wendy you bitch what the hell are you doing calling me at 5am on a friggen Saturday?" he screamed making sure I heard the 5am which I had to admit was pretty early for most people. However, my parents were a different story all together. Plus I was starting to get nervous about the position Kyle was now laying. It seemed during the night he had slumped down to where all the stuffed animals were covering his head and the rest of him was fully exposed to my parents if the were to walk into my room. This nearly gave me a heart attack which is why I had to quickly cover his body back up with the stuffed animals and prop his head up again so he didn't suffocate.

"Because fatass you told me you would show me a secret place to keep Kyle so that my parents don't find out that we kidnapped him," I explained while rolling my eyes.

"Hey, don't call me fat and besides was it really necessary to call at 5 o' fucking clock in the friggen morning?" he was still hung up on what time it was it seemed.

"Yes it was necessary for me to call you at 5 o' clock in the morning because I want to move Kyle out of my room before my parents wake up and they normally get up at around 6:30," I said hating my parent for not sleeping in like normal people.

All I could here from the other end was silence.

"Cartman, hello Cartman are you there?" I asked hoping the little fucker hadn't fallen asleep on me.

"Fine," I heard him say. "I'll be there in a few minute."

And with that he hung up. Although, knowing him it would probably be more then a 'few minutes'.

When Cartman did finally get here it was already 6 o' clock and we had a little less than thirty minutes to get Kyle out of my room and to whereever the fuck Cartman was going to take us. Of course that was if I didn't kill the fat pig before we got there.

"Hey why do I have to carry the Jew," he complained.

"Because you carried him to my room last night dumbass," I retorted.

"Hey don't call me fat," he snapped. Obviously after years of people calling him fatass (mostly Kyle) Cartman's reply to any sentence ending in ass came automatically.

"I didn't call you a fatass I called you a dumbass you fucking retard," I fired back.

"Hey"

And that was all he could say before we were out of the door and heading to the myserious place where the still unconcious Kyle would be staying for then next few days in.


	5. Chapter 5

As I walked behind Cartman who was less then pleased at the fact that I made him carry Kyle from my house to what appeared to be an abandoned asylum. I look up at the old and forgoten building noticing that I was both out of sight from anyone prying eyes that could ruin my chances of 'persuading' Kyle to go out with me but more improtantly it was a place so isolated from the rest of South Park that I could most promply say that no matter how much my redheaded captive screamed no one would be able to hear him. With that thought I felt both joyious and disturbed. She was still curious as to where Cartman had hidden Kyle for that one week and thought this would be exactly where he would take Kyle. Although for what purpose she didn't even want to guess. So long as he wasn't beaten, battered or bruised Cartman could do whatever he wanted. In the end Kyle was still hers either way. Once Cartman had opened the door to the asylum a stange smell filled my nosirals. It wasn't unpleasant just out of place. Normally asylums are filled with some acidic or other foul smelling oders that would make ones noise curl but it would not smell of her sweet and innocent Kyle which only proved that this was probably not the first time her little Jew toy had been captive and only strengthened my suspicion of Kyle's whereabouts prior to him arriving in my closet. I felt irratated that Cartman had already brought Kyle to this poor excuse for a… for bringing her Kyle to this dump! I was about to rip him a new one but was cut short after they entered a room where right smack dap in the middle was a bed with straps hanging on all four sides. I was a bed ment for crazy people. But instead of getting angry like I normally would I couldn't help but smile at the irony. Kyle Brofloski was probably the most sane person I the entire town of South Park and was the last person people would expect to end up in an asylum straped to a bed against his will. But then again the two people who should be starped to the bed are the ones currently to ones putting him in the bed in the first place. As much as it pains me to admit it me and Cartman are all to similar when I comes to the redheaded boy now bound to the bed still asleep with his curly hair falling around his face making him look like Simba from the Lion King with his fair yet slightly tanned skin. Just like a mighty lion.


End file.
